


young thing

by jayyxx



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: jesse wriggles, hands pushing at walt’s chest, but not hard enough walt thinks he actually wants to get away.early season 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> …uh so i know no one really reads/writes his pairing anymore but WHO HAS TWO THUMBS AND IS JOINING THE FANDOM ANYWAYS LOL
> 
> ok so there is 0% plot to this, but i imagined jesse staying at walt condo, and coming home one day just super angry at nothing. walt asks him about it or something and they get into a fight but walt is just :( sad so he doesn’t wanna fight… so they fuck instead LMAO kill me.. 
> 
> inspired by [ “back against the wall” ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1550819)by soliloque  
> and also english is my second language so be wary of spelling and punctuation :/ 
> 
> luv u

walt pins him by his shoulders against the wall. jesse struggles, shaking walt hands off, but they always return. “stop, stop, jesse.” walt is saying with force behind the words, but he holds jesse in place easily. jesse wriggles, hands pushing at walt’s chest, but not hard enough walt thinks he actually wants to get away. 

“stop!” walt demands, grabbing jesses wrists and pinning them above his head, “jesus! what has gotten into you?!”

jesse breathes hard out his nose, but stops, and stays still. with his eyes all squinty and his face all red, it makes him look really angry, and walt wondering what made him so angry in the first place. “are you done?”

raising an eyebrow, jesse shoves his hips into walt’s. in surprise, walt steps back, not far, not letting go of the boy’s wrists, but just enough to look down and see that jesse is hard in his jeans. when he looks back up, jesse’s face as totally changed. the angry red of his cheeks have reduced to an embarrassed blush, his eyes clear and blue, and _needy._

walt scoffs. “is that what this is about?”

rolling his head to the side, jesse’s mouth pinches to the right. walt takes one of his hands off of holding jesse’s up, and is surprised how easy it is to fit the other one around _both_ of jesse’s. his hands don’t move anyways, walt thinks he would keep them there even if he removed his other hand. 

walt takes hold of the boy’s jaw. pulling his face back, he meets his eyes. jesse looks ashamed, even though a minute ago he was smug and _humping walt's leg._

walt thrusts forward, experimentally. he locks jesse’s hips against the wall and rubs against his cock through their clothes. “is this what you wanted?”

jesse’s eyes are full of heat, his eyebrows up, like he’s surprised walt is going along with his plan. he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t nod, doesn’t even move, but walt knows the answer. 

“oh, sweetheart. all you had to do was ask.” walt says with a smile and jesse’s eyes roll back, all the fight drained out of him. 

it takes a moment for them to get over there, but they're on the bed. jesse’s button is undone and jeans down before he was even peeled off the wall. walt falls back against the bed in a heap, watching jesse scurry up to sit on his lap with a smile. jesse kisses him, soft and nice while walt's hands rub over this thin frame. god, he's so small, so tiny compared to walt. his cock stirs in his pants. 

he digs his fingers into jesses waist, pushing his t-shirt off as he goes, feeling soft, cool skin under. his shirt is rucked up to his armpits before he catches on, and lifts from walts mouth to pull it over his head and to the floor. 

walt's hands are all over him. over his sides and chest and belly. jesse just stares, wide eyed. he's now realizing that he is nearly naked, safe for his boxers, while mr. white still has every layer of clothing on. he doesn't know how he feels about that. vulnerable, maybe. but then again he always feels vulnerable around mr. white. 

walt's hands come to his face, bringing him down so he can look into his eyes. "you sure?" he asks. just to be safe. 

jesse smiles easily. nods. and then sucks one of walts fingers into his mouth. 

jesus christ. 

he starts shoving it in, pushing down on his tongue until jesse opens his mouth wide, and he can slip another finger in. 

with that, one handed, he pulls jesse to lay on his chest. jesse holds his wrist so walt can lazily fingerfuck his mouth while he does whatever else he wants. which is apparently to shove jesses boxers down. 

it doesn't work very well. with the way jesse's thighs are stretched around his hips, and the fact that he's one handed, the fabric gets suck without even getting close to what walt wants. 

he pulls his other hand free, ignoring jesse's whine, and sits up enough to have the strength to lift jesse up enough to slide the boxers over the cleft of his ass. jesse helps, knee-walking to help get rid of the boxers all together. 

walt finally gets them off, and jesse lays back down against his chest happily. walt would have never though jesse would be submissive, but now that he's seeing it, it makes sense that he would. he wants protection, wants to be cared for. and fuck, walt's gonna give him that, however he needs it. 

with the way he's laying, his face in walts neck, thighs squeezing his ribs, curled up into walts chest, his cock is pinned between their stomachs. he doesn't seem to care much, rocking slowly with it dragging against walts button down, so walt just gets down to business. 

his fingers are already wet, but probably not enough. he doesn't know if or how many times jesse has done this, but he knows he needs something more to smooth the way. 

there's a bottle of hand lotion on his bedside table. (what? he gets dry hands cooking _meth_ all day) it's not some girly shit, its unscented and probably fine for him to use, so he grabs it and slicks his fingers. 

jesse jumps at the first touch. walt shushes him, his other hand rubbing down his back. the finger slides in easily enough, but jesse makes it known that its uncomfortable. 

"shh, sweetheart, you've gotta' relax." walt hushes. 

"fuckin' hurts, yo." jesse speaks, his head clear enough for his voice to make an appearance. 

"this ones the hardest, it gets easier." he says with no actual fact behind it. it calms jesse though, who sits up a bit, pressing his forehead under walts chin. back bowing in the exact opposite way walt wants it to be. 

he kisses jesse's hairline as he moves his finger. it must feel better now, because the boy is relaxed enough for him to slip in the next one. he groans low in his throat, then, surprisingly, shoves back on walts fingers. 

walt moves then in circles, trying to find that spot, _c'mon, c'mon..._

in the flash of a second, jesse goes from uncomfortable to writhing. his back arches, he shoves his cock against walts belly, he gasps out, loudly. 

walt smirks against his hair. 

he moves back and shoves in again, hitting the same spot over and over while jesse grabs at the sheets, pillows, walts shirt, anything. 

walt laughs. "good, hey?"

jesse grumbles, low, walt can feel it in his chest. "gimme an'otha." he demands. 

the third makes jesse shove back, and walt is so fucking hard he doesn't know how much longer he can do this. 

then jesse starts whining. begging. "ohh, mr. white, oh please, please fuck me, mr. white." and walt looses it. he fucks up into jesses stomach, sure he's going to cum in his pants like a tenth grader. 

he makes quick work. with jesses help -who is much more lucid than he was at the start- unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants and underwear down just enough to get his cock out. 

jesse... stares at it for a moment. then he scrubs a hand down his face, leans back and fills his palm with hand lotion. he covers walt, and wipes his hand on his stomach. 

jesse gets himself lined up, and then, with both hands planted on walts chest, he sinks down. 

well, not really. 

he stops and hisses with an inch or two in. walt grabs him and kisses him again. "it's okay, you're doing great." 

with that in his head, jesse sits back up, and slowly, very slowly, and with a soft exhale, bottoms out.

his eyes are a little watery, his breathes a little ragged. walt stares up at him in adoration. 

"good job, good boy, good job." he says, rubbing jesses chest. jesse moans, and lifts his hips.  

it takes him a moment to sink back down, hissing as he does. two more slow thrusts and the pain has been fucked out of him. with his hands stable on walt's chest, he leans to move his hips, still slow, but _so fucking good._

walt's eyes roll back. jesse is _tight,_ and _warm,_ and _silky smooth._ he moves his hands to hold jesse's waist, helping him guild up and down, feeling his fingers touch at his back. jesus, jesse is small. so small, and young and walt is here ruining him. 

it seems like jesse knows what he's doing. he lifts, and circles as he comes down, panting, using walt as he needs. 

it takes a minute for him to work up speed, pushing his hands against walt's chest as leverage, thin thighs burning with the task of bouncing himself on walt's cock. 

but once he works up a rhythm, he goes. bouncing, slamming himself down on walt until there's tears in the corner of his eyes and his body is shaking. 

"jesse," walt tests, petting the side of his face. jesse licks his palm. "jesse, slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

he ignores him. his eyes fly open, pinned down on where the cock is disappearing inside him. he's making these little "ah, ah, ah," noises with each breath and...

walt reaches up and pulls him to his chest, slipping out of him as the boy crashes. he finally stops, stays still, fists curling in walt's shirt. walt brushes a hand down his back. "shh, shh, it's alright."

"i want more." jesse complains, breathily, trying to move his hips. 

"i know, sweetheart, it's okay." walt whispers to him. "do you want to be on your back or stomach?" 

the question takes a second to register. "stomach." jesse replies, but doesn't make any moves to get there. walt wraps his arms around him, and with his abdomen burning, flips spots with jesse. 

jesse turns over lazily, spreading his legs in invitation. it takes everything in walt to not just plow the kid right now. 

he doesn't. he slips a pillow under jesse's hips, reapplies lotion, and gets jesse settled how he wants to. 

jesse's got a cute little ass. walt wraps his hands around it, spreading it and playing with it. jesse laughs where his face is smushed into a pillow. walt presses a kiss to his right cheek before sticking a couple more fingers in his hole, rubbing him inside. 

jesse shoves back into his fingers like he had before. 

"god, jesse." walt starts, leaning down and pressing a kiss to jesses hole, where he's red and needy. 

jesse moans _so prettily._ walt is caught off guard. he takes a second to regain his composure before shoving back into him hard, in one deep thrust. 

jesse screams, back arching and muttering "god!" under his breath. "do that again."

"yeah? you liked that?" jesse nods. "good boy. such a sweet boy. you'll do whatever i say, won't you." 

he doesn't know where that came from, but jesse is nodding enthusiastically. he punctuates each word with a thrust. "good. fucking. boy."

"ahh, shit, mr. white, i'm gonna come, shit," jesse is muttering, when suddenly his head shoots up, "turn me over, turn me over."

he doesn't know why jesse wants that, but he's happy he gets to look at that sweet face, so he slides out, helps jesse flip onto his back, and pushes his knees up to his chest. jesse wraps his legs around his back, leaning his head back, taking in deep breaths. he wraps his hand around his almost forgotten cock, pulling lightly. 

walt can't help but groan as he shoves back in. the lotion has worn off enough that there is a good burn, and in this position, he finds out, he can get deep enough to hit jesses prostate. jesse yells out again, "i'm gonna come, i'm gonna come," he babbles. 

"yeah? you gonna come on my cock, baby? huh? you gonna be a good boy for me?"

jesse nods hard. "i'm you're good boy."

"yeah baby, you are. you're so good for me." walt watches as jesses eyes roll back and he can't resist pounding into him, hearing jesse's sharp gasps. 

and walt is shocked. his body moving as it pleases, he stares down at the boy under him. mouth open, eyes wide and so very blue, tears still collecting in the corners. he leans down to kiss him. his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his mouth. whatever he can get to. "you're so beautiful, jesse, so goddamn pretty."

and with that, jesse comes. walt hadn't even noticed jesse's hand flying over his own cock until he yells out, head falling back as he shoots over his stomach. it doesn't take long for walt, a couple more hard thrusts and he shoves in as deep as he can, coming inside his boy, who moans in his ear. 

his arms feel weak, his head is spinning but god, he hasn't felt this good in months. 

jesse, crying a little, reaches for him. 

"oh," walt stops. "oh sweetheart, oh god was i too rough? did i hurt you?" he asks as he falls to hold jesse in his arms. 

jesse shakes his head, laughing a little, between heaving breathes. he shoves his head into walt's neck. "it's okay, i've got you, it's alright." walt whispers. 

jesse sniffs. "thanks, ha." he says lightly. 

"it's alright, it's alright." walt keeps saying, sliding slowly out of him and rolling them to their sides. walt is still almost fully clothed, and he laughs at that. jesse is almost too tired to hear it. 

"i'm gonna clean you up, okay?"

jesse nods, whether he understands or not.  

walt slides out of bed, stripping his clothes and searching for a white tee and some sweats. he gets a cold cloth from the bathroom and goes back to jesse. on the way, he finds the boys boxers, and picks them up to return to him. 

he wipes down his stomach while jesse whines about the cold. he cleans between his thighs and his rear as best as he can, and slides the boxers back into place. 

jesse burrows happily under the sheets as walt puts them on him. he leans down to kiss his forehead. "do you want me on the couch?" 

jesse - suddenly awake - sits up, almost knocking heads with walt. "no, no, don't go." 

"okay," walt says. 

"stay here."

"okay." 

walt crawls in, laying close but not touching. 

"did you mean what you said?" jesse asks out of the blue. walt's eyebrows draw together. 

"about you being beautiful?"

jesse blushes. "no, about me... being good?"

walt smiles, huffing a laugh. "of course. you are good." 

"even when i mess up?"

"you always have good intentions. you're a good man, jesse."

they don't say anything else. walt kisses his forehead again, and drapes an arm over his waist, but they stay separate, still hot from moments before. 

jesse sleeps easy. walt sleeps better with him there.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone? so the paragraphs are probably tiny if you read this on a desktop LOL
> 
> anywhoozles. as always i'm [ghostycas](http://ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna chat,, especially if you still ship these two because this ship is so dead and i need someone to talk to about it. xoxo! j


End file.
